


Full Moon Valentine

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day with your favorite wolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this with the tumblr post that said Valentine's was on a full moon this year in my head, and after a couple of paragraphs I found out that wasn't true. That the full moon was last year on Valentine's Day. After about 10 minutes of debate, I just said fuck it. If you can pretend Aaron is a werewolf you can pretend that the full moon was on Valentine's Day this year. Good? Good.

“So where are you guys gonna go for your first Valentine’s Day?” Barbara says, leaning halfway across your desk.

“I believe Aaron said something about a picnic.”

She makes a face. “Just a picnic?”

“Hey!” You say defensively. “Picnics can be very romantic.” You make a shoo’ing motion with your hands and she plops into the chair behind her with a sigh.

“If you say so.”

“What about you?” You glance over at your phone that had just lit up.

“Going out with a bunch of other single friends for a group love fest. That Aaron?” You look over and see her looking at your phone with a smug smile on her face.

“Yeah.”

“Why’s he working from home today? He okay?”

You nod your head. “He’s fine, just didn’t have to come in today so he didn’t.” Which was kind of the truth. The  full truth being that tomorrow, Valentine’s Day, was a full moon - and this close to it, well he was a little... wolfy.

“Lucky. Okay, I’m off to go answer more emails and junk. If I don’t see you any more today, you have fun at your Galentine’s Day with your  _other_  friends tonight, and have a good picnic tomorrow.” She says picnic while making a face and then runs out of your office with a giggle. You pick up your phone with a smile on your face and tap out a quick text to her.

**Y/N** :: Rude.

You then quickly go over to Aarons text.

**Aaron** :: hungry

You roll your eyes.

**Y/N** :: I took hamburger patties out of the freezer this morning and put them in the fridge. Do NOT eat them raw.

Shortly after you had found out about Aaron you had contacted the local pack and made arrangements for Aaron to go learn how to take care of himself properly. You had gone on a couple of those trips, invited by the pack leader and her husband when you and Aaron started dating. You learned some things as well that had helped you: like not eating raw meat in ‘beast mode’ so soon before changing back to human if you could help it. You’ve had far less queasy stomachs since learning that.

Aaron had also decided to join the pack when they asked him. Nothing really changed much from before, except now he has a group of folk just like him to go to with questions and to go hunting with on full moons. Most full moons anyway, this one was yours.

Yes, picnicking was part of the plan, but it was mostly running and hunting together. A husband of one of the pack members worked at the station over on the peninsula of Walter E. Long park, and he was going to let you guys in so you had that whole spot to yourselves to wolf out safely. While your go-to animal form was the raven, you had recently taken to spending time in wolf form with Aaron. Nothing beat the feeling of soaring through the air, but running for miles through a forest with Aaron at your side was a very close second. You were shaken out of your thoughts by your phone beeping.

**Aaron** :: I cooked them. Happy?

**Y/N** :: Aww my grumpy little puppy. Extremely happy. There’s more in the freezer, I won’t be home until late tonight remember? Galentines Day dinner with the ladies. Remember what Lydia said, get some rest, lots of naps. <3

**Aaron** :: I know, I know. Have fun. xoxo

“Grumpy puppy.” You murmur with a smile and put the phone down and get back to work.

* * *

 

The next morning - well truthfully afternoon after a late night of bar hopping - you wake up alone in bed. Day of the full moon - Aaron was out with the pack doing pack business. You roll over to find the bottle of aspirin and water on the nightstand, along with a rose. You sit up and take a couple aspirin, then spend the day in a happy little cloud, cleaning the apartment and making the food for the picnic - just waiting for 4 o’clock to roll around.

It’s just a little after when the front door opens and Aaron comes strolling into the kitchen. You are checking the picnic basket one last time as he walks up behind you, slipping his arms around your waist and his mouth goes to your neck, teeth scraping against skin.

“Oh ow - too much teeth.” You shrink away from him with a small laugh.

He licks at the spot. “Sorry. You about ready to go?” He lays his chin on your shoulder and nuzzles into your neck.

“Yeah, picnic is packed, just gotta grab my bag from the bedroom. You got everything you need?” You cover his hands with yours and lean back into him.

“Everything’s in the car. Come on, you’re driving.” He drops a kiss on your shoulder, grabs the picnic basket, and then he’s out the door before you can even turn around. With a shake of your head you head into the bedroom for your bag.

* * *

 

30 minutes later you park the car in the parking lot of the power station and Aaron bounds out, grabbing the picnic basket and both bags from the trunk.

“Hey guys!” You look over to see Frank, your friend, walk over. “Got everything you’ll need for the night?”

Aaron comes around the side of the car and holds everything up. “Yup, we’re good for the night.”

Frank nods and looks around real quick before tossing you a set of keys. “Those go to the gates and the golf cart to get around the peninsula in human form - since you’re gonna be tired in the morning. I’ll be the only one around the plant tonight, and there’s no one in the park, so you guys have it all to yourselves. Be safe.” He nods at you both and then walks over to another golf cart waiting behind him and goes putting off.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Aaron walks by you, nudging you lightly with his shoulder. He looks back and smiles.

“Someone’s eager.” You follow him to the other waiting golf cart.

“I wanna eat before I wolf out for the night. There’s not much hunting to be had here.” He puts the bags and basket in the back and then plucks the keys from your hand. “I’m driving, And I have a little surprise.” He pulls a... blindfold?... from his back pocket and holds it up with a smile.

“Okay, what?”

“Put this on.” He tosses it to you and you let it fall to the ground. You look down at it for a minute before looking up at him.

“Listen I know we haven’t really talked about stuff like this yet but I’m not into being blindfolded. Maybe a bit of tying up, but blindfolded is a big no-no...”

“Well that’s good to know - and we will totally talk more about that tying up - but no -” He bends down to pick it up and hands it to you. “It’s just for the ride. Is that okay?”

You purse your lips and think a minute. “How long is the ride?”

“10 minutes?”

“Can I put it on before we get to where we’re going? Or will that ruin everything?” You realize you were wringing your hands a bit and force them down to your sides. Aaron watches, his face full of concern now.

“We can wait, and if you really don’t like it you can just close your eyes... is this something you wanna talk about?” He says softly, taking a step towards you.

“Uh... not today. We can talk about it some other time. Come on.” You grab the blindfold and move around him to shove it in one of the bags. “I 100% promise to close my eyes super tight when you tell me too, I’ll even cover them with my hands.” You smile and stand on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “But right now we have to get going so you can eat.”

He smiles and cups your face. “Okay but I do want to talk about it.” He kisses your forehead and then lets you go. “Later on this week though. Now we go and eat. Chase things. Maybe play fetch.” You laugh at that last bit, though you know he’s not joking.

The both of you hop in the golf cart and off you go. The little drive is bumpy, but nice. You are sat in the passenger seat, leaning against Aaron, your hand resting on his neck and playing with the little bit of hair at the nape of his neck. He has both hands on the wheel because of the bumpy ride, but every so often he rests his hand on your knee for a moment.

“Maybe a four wheeler would have been more appropriate.” You stammer out as Aaron uses a short cut off the main trail - with your one hand braced on the ceiling and the other on the little dash in front of you.

“Oh come on this isn’t fun?” He smiles and looks over at you as the short cut ends and you guys are back on the trail. “Almost there Y/N.”

“Should I be closing my eyes now?”

“Not just yet, but real soon.” He drives for another minute or so and stops the cart. “Okay, eyes closed time. It’s just around this corner here - I’ll go slow.”

“Got it.” You nod and close your eyes tight, moving your hands to hold onto the cart to keep you still. “Let’s boogie.” Aaron laughs and starts up the cart again; true to his word, he drives slow.

It’s a couple more minutes until you feel the cart slow down once more, and you squeeze your eyes shut even tighter. “Keep your eyes shut. I’m going to come around and get you okay?”

“Got it.” You sit and wait, feeling Aaron get out of the cart and come around, then his hand on yours, gently tugging. You follow, eyes squeezed shut as you both move slowly, his hands on you the whole time as you walk from the cart to... wherever you were heading; the ground, thankfully, is pretty flat.

“Okay, just, right here.” He moves around in front of you, with your hands on his shoulders as he positions you. “Stay right here, eyes closed.”

“This better be good Marquis.”

“I sure hope so after all the work I put into it.” Your ears perk up and you listen as he moves away and then you hear a small click - then music. Soft, classical music. “Alright, open.”

Your eyes open slowly and re-adjust. First there is just glowy floating orbs and a white blob, then when it all comes into focus: “Wow.”

To your right, lanterns hung from a tree, the candles inside casting a soft glow on the set table under it, more lanterns surrounded the table on metal poles that were shoved into the ground. The table is set with a white tablecloth, crystal glasses, and what looks to be very nice china. Aaron stands behind everything, backlit by the glow of the lanterns. He pulls a bottle of wine from an ice bucket you didn’t notice and pops the cork. You walk forward slowly, taking in everything. “You know, when you said picnic I just imagined a blanket on the ground, maybe some lanterns and music, but this...” You tentatively touch the table, making sure it’s all real.

“Come on, for our first Valentine’s?” He sets the bottle on the table and then walks over, pulling the chair out that was closest to you and motioning you to sit. You do so, and he scoots you in. “Wait here while I get the food.”

“Well now the food is gonna look silly on this china. Cold steak sandwiches.” You tsk as he runs to the cart. You take a look at the wine, a very nice merlot, and then around the clearing once more. Across the way you can see what looks to be a blanket on the ground and pillows stacked up against a tree. You turn back around to the sound of Aaron approaching.

“Honey, it’s only me and you out here, and I do not mind about what I’m gonna eat off this china - and neither should you.” He sets the basket down on a small stand at the side of the table and starts to unload. He piles the wax paper wrapped sandwiches on the platter in the middle, the salad off to the side, then the deviled eggs, and lastly the pigs in blankets. “Alright,” he rubs his hands together and sits, “we got about an hour until I have to change, so let’s dig in.” You watch as Aaron loads his plate up with sandwiches and the pigs in blankets. Another thing you both had learned from Lydia - lots of protein before the change. Helped the body recover faster so it didn’t take as long to bounce back. Before you were told this, Aaron was often dead tired after a full moon, useless for a full day after, and weak for another day after that. But now with a protein filled meal before hand, he just needs a nap afterwards and he is good to go.

You load up your own plate with food, and then dig in as Aaron did. There isn’t much talk between eating; Aaron shoveling in food as fast as he could, looking at his watch every so often to keep an eye on the time. Around 6:30 on nights of the full moon the change happened whether he liked it or not - and a forced change was not a pleasant feeling. He learned pretty early on that you change before you're forced to.

“So you gonna fly or run tonight?” Aaron asks around a mouthful of food.

“You know I always run with you.” You sip at your wine.

“When’s the last time you flew?” You cock an eyebrow at him. He sighs and puts his sandwich down. “It’s just, I know you like to fly, and you’ve been running more than flying lately it seems - and I don’t want to be the cause of you not flying as much.”

You put your glass down and think a moment. “You are, but not in a bad way. Flying - for me - is a solitary experience, while running was always best experienced with someone else. I used to run, but it was lonely. I never had anyone to go with. So I turned to flying.”

“Was your go-to always the raven?” He pops a deviled egg in his mouth.

“It was; which is a story for another time. But I run with you because I like it. You are not holding me back from flying or anything like that - I can go and do that any time I wanted.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am 100% sure or I wouldn’t have said it. Now eat up. I have plans for you in the morning.”

“Oh yeah?” He grins at you across the table, his pointed teeth standing out.

“Mmhmm, big plans.”

“Well I mean I don’t like to brag but...” You both laugh and then continue eating until all the dishes were empty. Aaron leans back in his chair, hand across his stomach, rubbing it. “That was fantastic. Might not go running for a while. Might nap.”

“Is that what the blanket and pillows over there are for?” You hitch your thumb towards them.

“Hey, you weren’t the only one with plans for the morning.” He winks at you and refills his and your wineglass. “So did you have a nice night with the ladies last night?”

“I did. We went bar hopping a bit, then went out to a field and I showed off my skills a little bit for some of the new girls.”

He smirks. “So what’d you do?”

“Well they’ve already seen my wolf and raven, decided to have a little fun. You’d think none of those girls had ever seen a tiger before.” You smile over you glass of wine and he lets out a bark of laughter.

“You didn’t!”

“Oh come on, you know me, of course I did.”

“That’s my girl. You gonna be up to tonight then?”

“Psssh, totally. It’s just wolfing out - which speaking of - isn’t it about time?” You look down at your watch then up at the sky.

“Yeah, I’ll just clean up -”

“No no, I’ll do that. You go do your thing.” You stand and start grabbing the empty wrappers and shoving them in the picnic basket.

“I can help.”

You stop and look up at him. “Honey you did all this,” you spread your arms wide and look around, “I think the least I could do is clean up a bit. Go. Change. Find a stick for me to throw.”

He laughs and walks around the table and pulls you into his arms, your back pressed against his chest. “Thank you.” He murmurs down into your hair.

“It’s just cleaning up Aaron.” You lean your head back on his chest and look up at him.

“I mean... just thank you, for everything. For following me into the woods in October, introducing me to Lydia and Chuck, learning about me - with me, for helping me. Just, everything.” You close your eyes and the both of you stand there for a moment, the sound of the crickets mixing with the music, the cool air surrounding you. You turn in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and bury your face in his warm chest, rubbing your face lightly against his sweater and breathing him in. He cups your face, tilting it up towards his and places his lips gently on yours. He pulls back after a bit. “Alright, I have to go change, I’m starting to tingle.” A quick kiss on your forehead and he was gone, walking across the clearing to the little area with the blanket and pillows. He starts to undress as you continue cleaning up the table, wiping at your eyes every so often.

You were finishing up, dumping out the watery ice bucket in the bushes when you felt a nudge on your leg. You look over to see Aaron sitting there, his tail wagging. “Hey you, I’m fine.” You lay your hand on his head. He tilts his head to the side and looks back over at the pillows and blanket. “Alright, alright, I’m coming to sit down. You wanna play or just chill?” He lowers his head a bit. “Chill it is then.” You put the bucket on the table and then follow him over to the blanket, moving pillows around to make a small nest to lay down in. Once you’re laying down, Aaron promptly lays down next to you, his head resting on your stomach waiting. He whines and looks up at you, you laugh and start scratching his head. “Big baby.” You murmur as you look up to the darkening sky. As you lay there and scratch his ears, both of you content, you talk about what went on at work while he was out. Jon wandering the office shooting people with the nerf gun, the AH guys filming a new ‘Shenanigans’, and then Barbara bothering you about the two of you.

At one point you must have dozed off because you wake when the moon was high and Aaron was nowhere to be found. You sit up, groggy, and look around. You close your eyes and sniff. He’s close by. You stretch a bit and then start removing your clothes, making a neat pile next to Aaron’s. Then you close your eyes and begin the shift to the little tan and white wolf Aaron said you turned into - a ‘toasted marshmallow’ as he put it. When you open your eyes again Aaron is across the way from you, laying in the dirt with his head on his paws. You walk over and lick his head, then run.

The rest of the night is spent chasing each other, running after small animals, or just plain running; covering the small peninsula in wolf tracks - not stopping until the sun broke over the horizon and turned the sky pink.

The both of you lope over to the blanket and fall exhausted onto it, concentrating just enough to slowly morph back into your human forms. Aaron reaches around you for a blanket and covers the two you up, pulling you close to him. His hands gently run up and down your arms as he kisses you soft and tender; you melt into him with a satisfied hum. You settle into each other and he reaches behind you, digging in his clothes.

“Gonna set an alarm for about 2 hours from now, we can nap until then.”

“Then home and more naps.” You mumble against him.

“Yeah, home and more naps.” He says tenderly. “I love you Y/N.”

“And I love you grumpy puppy, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He laughs. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He pulls the blanket tighter around you and you fall asleep quickly in each others arms. 


End file.
